Paging Doctor Malloy
by Mana Midnight
Summary: After a passion filled night before the Final Battle, Harry Potter saves Draco's life at the expense of his own and Voldemort's. Now, ten years later, Aurors Malfoy and Granger are assigned to work with muggle Doctor Harvey Malloy. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I will only say it once. That right goes to J.K. Rowling.

**Title:** Paging Doctor Malloy aka Running from You

**Full Summary:** After a single night of passion the Final Battle erupts and Harry saves Draco's life, at the expense of his own and Voldemort's. Now, almost a full decade later, Aurors Malfoy and Granger are sent to investigate a medical mystery where muggleborn patients die from unknown causes in the most painful of ways. They're teamed up with the leading doctor, Harvey Malloy, and the past quickly becomes a little bit closer to the present. Mpreg. DMHP FDHG

**Notes:** This story will almost be completely from Draco's point of view until later on, occasionally Hermione's or someone elses. Not DH compliant.

**Prologue**

Draco panted heavily as the battle waged around him. He didn't know what he was doing out here. His instincts told him to run and hide, to disappear like many of his friends had done the moment that they could. Why did he have to be an idiot and run into battle like the Gryffindor his lover was?

Risking his life was not supposed to be his job dammit!

Still, Draco only swore under his breath as he dodged under a curse, shooting one off in retaliation. His conspicuous blond hair was hidden under a glamor that Granger had used right before he had ran off to protect the precious Boy-Who-Lived.

Damn him and his unSlytherin ideals.

Ones like falling for jade green eyes and messy raven hair. If only he hadn't acted like a prat, get himself into a fight with him, land detention with him, and actually _talk_ to Harry bloody Potter.

Draco tried hard not to think as a sickly green spell missed him by inches. Thinking would lead to panicking, and if he was going to survive this moderately unscathed he had to hold the panic at bay. Even if all he wanted to do was hide under a rock and curl into a ball.

He was going to have a serious discussion with the so called Saviour once both of them were out of here.

A spell hurled into his side and he felt the glamor fade away as it spilled down his sides in cool rivers. He flipped the hood of his cloak up and thanked Merlin for considerate boyfriends. Now, if only he could find said boyfriend and make sure that he made it out of this skirmish not too badly harmed.

He wanted a repeat of last night. He wanted several repeats of last night.

Draco ducked behind a tree and shot out hexes and curses as the memory rolled through him.

Ever since the school year had ended, Harry had been sleeping in his Head Boy dorm with him. The tower had been overrun by people wanting to coddle him, so he said, and he wanted Draco's snarky attitude to make sure his head didn't get too large.

Draco willingly complied with his year long boyfriend and so, for the first time ever, they had slept in the same bed, but never did anything, much to Draco's growing ire. He waited patiently though, and his efforts had finally paid off. Harry had woken up from a vision from Voldemort and, of course, Draco comforted him.

"He's going to attack tomorrow." Harry had said. Even now, the words seemed unreal to Draco. Yet here he was, fighting. He shot off another curse and smirked as a Death Eater fell.

They had started to kiss, but the moment things started to get too far, Draco had pulled back, trying to stop, but Harry wouldn't let him. So he didn't and even now the recollections of last nights passion made his knees grow weak.

That led him back to where he was now, looking for his errant Gryffindor before the raven haired teen could get himself killed. Things weren't looking too good though. Voldemort had finally joined the fray, only a few feet from Draco.

"What do we have here?" The voice rolled down his back and Draco forced himself to straighten, holding his wand as steady as he could, and looked the Dark Lord in the eye as he responded with as much hate as possible.

"Your downfall." He spat out. Voldemort only frowned.

"I know that voice. A Malfoy. You must be the little Malfoy that turned his back." Draco gulped as the Dark Lord smirked and started to draw his wand, his pale fingers scraping the metal of the phoenix ring that Harry had given him for Christmas.

He was going to die, he was going to die and never propose to Harry or raise any children that they might have. Yet the only thing he might possibly have regretted was topping last night.

Draco Malfoy raised his hand in a futile attempt to stop the dark green spell headed his way, ring glinting in the odd light and glowing eerily.

His world erupted into light and he heard one last thing before the light was replaced with darkness and oblivion.

"Don't touch Draco!"

_Two Weeks Later_

He blinked slowly, the lights nearly blinding him as he struggled to sit up. A croak left his throat and suddenly there was a gentle pressure on his arm and chest, pushing him against the headboard of the bed. The lights dimmed and he finally opened his eyes, only to see a distraught Granger handing him a glass of water with one shaky hand.

"Thanks." He said once his throat was soothed enough to speak.

"Oh _Draco_! I'm so sorry!" The glass fell from his hand and shattered on the floor of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

"Harry-" He couldn't speak, his chest was too tight.

"And Ron. Something happened, I don't know what. Harry, he, Harry protected you. Voldemort was casting the Killing Curse at you and the whole field erupted with light. Once it was gone it was only you and Voldemort laying on the ground, Harry was gone." She ended in a strangled sob as she reached forward and wrapped him in her arms.

"He's...he's dead."

"I'm so sorry Draco, but they couldn't even find the body." She sobbed once more, not moving as Draco remained still.

"Weasley?" He asked hoarsely and she finally pulled back and sat back in her chair.

"He's being buried tomorrow. They want you to attend."

Draco could only nod numbly as she handed him a potion. He was sleeping peacefully again within minutes.

The funeral of Ronald Weasley was a grim affair. He was hailed as a war hero and martyr, Draco couldn't even bring himself to sneer at the reduced number of redheads. Bill had died, leaving his new wife desolate and grief stricken. So it was no surprise to Draco when he found himself sitting between the two later on.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione spoke quietly, holding a picture of Ron from when they were younger. Draco didn't even have the strength to call them by their last names in his head anymore.

"I will most likely be returning to France." Fleur spoke in her accented voice, holding strong under the grief.

"Oh, don't do that! Stay here with us!" Draco only nodded slightly in agreement.

"Oh, I do not know, 'ermione. You two 'ave your own futures to plan."

"Fleur, stay with us. We can get a flat together. Please?" This time the pleading was directed at both of them. Draco looked at and nodded a bit more firmly. Her eyes were shining with tears that she had not yet allowed to fall and Draco noticed that the same was true for the French half-veela.

A burning determination stirred in the pit of his stomach.

"But you both 'ave your own lives. I can not intrude." Fleur's arguments were slowly dieing and it was apparent to both of them.

"Don't worry, Fleur. I'm sure I could use your help to finish Auror training." Draco smirked as he gently slid his fingers across the ring.

"Me too." Hermione nodded beside him and he grinned at her.

"Auror training?" He questioned, she nodded and a flush filled her cheeks.

"Ron always wanted to be one. I want to do it for him. Isn't that the only reason that your going into it? Because Harry wanted to?"

"Yes." The determination had found it's outlet.

He was going to destroy the remaining Death Eaters that supported Voldemort's ideas.

He was going to live enough for the both of them.

And he would only ever love Harry James Potter.

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

Too bad I couldn't make the prologue longer. But hey, I wrote it in like two hours. Seriously, I did, editing included.

Review please!

Midnight Out.


	2. Surrey Medical

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: This story will not be very long, I see anything from 5 to 10 chapters, counting the prologue. And the Mpreg is past tense, only mentions of it will be made. Lillith Narcissa Malloy will be introduced soon. And, I know next to nothing about serious medicine, so, help? Please?

**Goal:** 3,000 words or 5 pages

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

**Chapter One**

**Surrey Medical**

Draco Malfoy stared at his superior officer, Kingsley Shacklebolt, with only mild disgust evident in his eyes.

"We'll be working in a muggle hospital?" Disbelief rang through his voice and he did his best to ignore his partner's outraged huff from where she sat next to him.

"Yes, Malfoy. A muggle hospital." Shacklebolt's soft sigh echoed in the office that they sat in and Hermione Granger turned to chew out her partner.

"Draco, you know as well as I do that muggles are not that bad. You've learned to deal with me, haven't you? And my parents?" He rolled his eyes and tuned her out as her angry rant continued under the amused eyes of their boss.

Not much could make Draco angry anymore, not since he had woken up after the Final Battle and learned about what had happened to his boyfriend, Harry Potter. No one mentioned Harry to him, seeing as that was the only thing that could possibly get a rise out of him. The last person who had said anything had ended up with a black eye and bloody nose that could not be healed by magic.

Shaking his mind of cobwebs, Draco frowned at the Head Auror.

"Why a muggle hospital?" There, that sounded calm enough, and it was a relevant enough question that got Hermione to stop talking. He hid a smirk.

"Muggleborns and halfbloods have been turning up there, with an odd mix of diseases that no one can find an explanation for." He folded his hands and looked at them somberly

"Have them transferred to St. Mungo's. There, case solved. They'll figure out how to treat it and be done with it." Draco waved a flippant hand and Shacklebolt frowned at him.

"We can't."

"Why not?" This time it was Hermione who questioned him, a quick-quotes quill scribbling furiously in front of her.

"Because several muggles have been hit by this bizarre whatever it is. If we moved them, it would seem as if they were getting special treatment and would demand to be given that same treatment. And, seeing as it's a mix of _muggle_ diseases, they might be best equipped for it." He gave the two a strained smile and Draco only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why are we going?" Shacklebolt growled under his breath, irritation obvious at Draco's incessant, and seemingly unnecessary, questioning.

"There have been hints of foul play."

"Do you think a rogue Death Eater is doing this? And a mix of what diseases?" Hermione's smooth voice broke the silence and Draco could see, like he did anytime she noticed something he didn't, how Fleur could have eventually fallen for her like the Veela had.

"Yes, Auror Granger, and that is exactly why I am sending you both out. You are the Ministry's top hunters. I don't know what diseases either, all I know is that one of them have not been seen on such a large scale in a while, almost a hundred years."

Draco just snorted and rolled his eyes. The only reason they were as dedicated to the department as they were, was because who they had dated and lost in the past. Ron was still a sore subject to the both of them, but now Hermione could joke about him at least, something which Draco still couldn't do about Harry.

"Aurors Malfoy and Granger, one last thing before you are dismissed to the hospital in Surrey-"

"Why aren't they in a hospital in London?" Hermione's voice was like a whip. Draco did not pity their boss for being on the receiving end of it.

"They can't be moved. Their conditions are not stable enough to permit that." They could both hear the noise his teeth made against each other and Hermione clicked her mouth shut.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had lost his wife to the Lucius Malfoy and it had taken a while before Draco could accept the fact that he was not being blamed for that, but they both avoided his wrath whenever possible.

"Now, can I continue?" At their nods he relaxed slightly before going on, "The leading doctor there is a Harvey Malloy, you will be meeting with him under the guise of Private Investigators with Prime Minister Brown's full confidence and permission. Here are your papers, you have a meeting with him in an hour. I recommend that you get properly attired and leave to meet him." Shacklebolt handed them a sheaf of parchments, apparition coordinates on the top of the pile. Hermione took it and walked out of the office, glancing through it with her brows furrowed. Draco followed her as she took the turn to the lift so that they could floo to their flat.

"This looks serious, Draco." She looked at him once they were standing in the empty lift.

"It can't be too bad, they're muggles." Draco shrugged and ignored Hermione's glare as she thrust a picture under his nose.

It wasn't a Wizarding photograph, which wasn't that odd, considering that they were going to be working in a muggle hospital, but that wasn't what riveted his attention. It was the person in it that did.

Healthy flesh was corroded by open, bleeding sores. The man was shirtless, his skin tinted a light blue that made the darker veins stand out in bulges on his skin. Blood red tears seemed to be dripping from underneath his eyelids in tiny rivulets.

"The first victim, eighteen year old muggleborn named David Countur." She took the picture back and returned it to the folder, snapping that shut as they stopped off the lift and into the Atrium.

"How do we know that this isn't just the outbreak of something new?" He asked as they stepped into the line for the nearest fireplace, standing behind a burly redheaded fellow employee of the Ministry.

"One of them stated, while in a feverish state, that the one with the ebony wand had infected him. He died within two days." They stepped forward.

"What about the first victim?" He snatched the folder as they took another step forward and looked through it.

"Died three days after admission. No one could help him." She supplied and the information in the folder correlated.

"Bugger."

"Yes." The man in front of them called out his destination and flooed out, Hermione stepped into the fire, using some of the powder supplied by the ministry as she called out their flat, voice blurred by the sound dampeners surrounding her. Draco stepped in and called it out, looking at the busty blond who winked at him impassively.

He stepped out, dusting off his clothes as he walked to his bedroom to pack and redress, tossing the folder onto the table as he passed it.

Draco moved mechanically, trying not to think. This was supposed to be their day off, the one day of the year that they did not report in. Shacklebolt had to call them in though, instead of waiting a day, he had to do take away the only time that Draco allowed himself to grieve for what he had lost.

Ten years ago today, he had woken up and had become friends with a distraught Hermione Granger. It was the anniversary of when he had found out about Harry's death, and not been able to give him a proper funeral, the body having disappeared during the flash of light that had saved his life and scorched the phoenix ring that now hung on a chain around his neck.

Even after a decade, Draco didn't date, didn't look at anyone the same way as he had looked at Harry. Don't get him wrong, he was, in some twisted way, happy for Fleur and Hermione, who had started dating a year and a half ago.

He still held onto a promise that had been made to a dead man.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head violently, he walked into the living room to see the Veela and Hermione saying goodbye. He waited patiently by the door, folder in hand, until Hermione walked up to him with a smile on her face. They stepped outside and apparated away with a crack.

The appeared in an alley across the street from the hospital, the emergency room entrance halfway down the block from the main doors. A tall, dark skinned man leaned against the building near those doors, smoking. He barely glanced up as they walked past him and into the cooler lobby through the main doors. A thin woman with light brown hair and blue eyes glanced at them as they walked in.

"My name is Krystal, welcome to Surrey Medical. Who are you here to see?" Her smile was aimed at Draco, who purposely stood behind Hermione so that he wouldn't have to answer, the folder open in his hands again as they talked so he looked busy and not very social.

"We're here to see Doctor Harvey Malloy." She stated as she pulled out her badge, a modified Auror one, and the lady nodded.

"His office is on floor eighteen. He should be expecting you." Hermione nodded and Draco followed her to the lift, looking at another picture of a victim. Same as the first, down to the crimson tears that flowed down her cheeks. Twenty-eight year old Melissa Penbrooke, halfblood.

"Who could be attacking them?" He wondered aloud as he looked at the statement of the doctor who had heard that one victim's feeble response to questioning.

Thirty-three year old Gerald McTomit had stated to investigators that a man carrying an ebony wand had infected him with a curse. Police had thrown that out, deciding that the man had been raving in delirium. Draco ignored their assumption, knowing that anyone with a magical core didn't have delirious ramblings. Their magic tended to burn out fever before that happened, which meant that anything any of them said was true, if you ignored the few of the muggles that had been infected.

Glancing at a side note, Draco frowned at the names of the three muggles that had been infected. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. Those names were somehow familiar, something important, but he couldn't recall it right now. Hermione's response was the same as they stepped off the elevator and into a brightly lit reception room. Another secretary looked at them and, probably having gotten a memo from the main secretary downstairs pointed at another door where a strained voice could be heard.

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Shrugging at each other, they entered the lavish office. The carpet was green, the chairs that sat in front of the desk and the swivel chair behind it were a dusty silver, and the hardwood furniture were all cherry red wood. A man, Harvey Malloy by the name plaque on the desk, stood and gazed out the window as he talked on his phone. He wore a plain white blouse and blue jeans, dark brown hair that looked almost black was pulled into a shaggy ponytail. A tan hand held the cell phone to his ear as he paused to take a breath. Draco's stomach dropped. He shook his head and ignored the feeling.

"Look, Miss William, she didn't mean to do that. Yes, I know that she'll be suspended either way. Fine, alright. I'll bring her to work with me tomorrow and her babysitter will be there to pick her up. Have a good day to you too." He shut off the call with a growl before dialing again.

"Sorry about this, my daughter got in trouble in school." He stated over his shoulder as he waited.

"What happened?" Hermione shot a glare at Draco, who only smirked at her, narrowing his eyes when the doctor's shoulders tensed slightly.

"Got into a fight with her friend. Apparently she tried to take away my daughter's favorite book." This time his voice was calm as he answered.

"Really?" The doctor didn't answer, Draco heard a buzzing noise as someone picked up.

"Hey, Caitlin. Lillith got into a fight at school with Mary. Could you pick her up for me? Yeah, I know it's your week off. I can't leave right now. Investigators from London are in my office. Just bring her here. Thanks. Bye." He shut the phone with a click and turned to look at them, dark emerald eyes widened slightly behind thin glasses before he composed himself and sat down and smiled at them politely.

"Hello, Doctor Malloy, I'm Investigator Hermione Granger and this is my partner, Draco Malfoy." She spoke smoothly, standing up to shake his hand over the desk.

"Please, call me Harvey." He shook her hand.

"Alright Harvey." She grinned at him and Draco almost reminded her about Fleur. He stopped himself when a folder was handed to her over the desk.

"This contains the information on the patients. As you can see, nothing adds up." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"This looks like leprosy." She started.

"Mixed with the Spanish influenza and any number of respiratory problems," He sighed and stood up, "Follow me, I'll show you one of the patients."

He stood up and walked past them, grabbing his lab coat and holding the door open for them. He shut it behind them and started down the hall, talking to Hermione the whole way. Draco tuned them out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying anyway, instead he studied the good doctor.

Harvey Malloy would stand to just under Draco's chin and his slim figure brought things to the forefront of his mind that had not been there for years. Things that only Harry had ever made him feel to this degree. Draco narrowed his eyes as he started to list things in his mind.

Harvey, sounded like Harry.

There had been no body after the final battle.

He looked almost exactly like Harry, down to the way the corners of his mouth turned into a smirk when he knew something no one else did.

It could be coincidence, he could admit to that. Just once though, Draco wanted to feel hope. He hadn't felt that in years.

"This is Ananda Thymes, thirty-five years old. She came in yesterday." The light voice broke into his thoughts and Draco looked through the window and into the hospital room.

Pale blue skin with darker veins looked back at them. Sores that blood without abandon turned his stomach and bloody tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do you have any clue what happened?" Draco asked as he stood on the shorter man's right side, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Harvey smirked slightly before his face smoothed out.

"No. She has the symptoms that I described to you, but nothing else has come up. Do you think they might have been poisoned?" He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. One that Draco knew well. He caught Hermione's eye and she nodded, thinking along the same lines as he did, but unwilling to.

After living in the same flat for ten years, they knew each other very well. That's why they were also partners, with their uncanny ability to sometimes finish each other's statements.

"It's a possibility," Hermione hedged, "That's why we're here."

Harvey barely even nodded as he turned and started back down the hall, checking his watch as he went.

"Alright, I have some other patients to attend to and my daughter will be here soon. Did you get all of the information that you need?"

That's right. He had a daughter. Draco shook the thought from his head, Harry was dead, Harvey Malloy was not Harry Potter. He had to get that through his head.

"Actually, we're going to stay here in case another victim shows up." Harvey stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Draco.

"You can stay in my office." This time it was Hermione who spoke up.

"I would like to see more of the hospital, actually. It will give me a better feel of the case."

"On one condition. My next patient doesn't show up for a half an hour. We can sit in my office until then."

"What's the condition." The 'I know something you don't' smirk reappeared as he looked Draco straight in the eye.

"You can watch my daughter." He turned around and went back down the hall, Draco and Hermione followed in silence, he flipped through the folder from Shacklebolt while Hermione watched the doctor, brow furrowed in thought.

Harvey opened the door and stepped in, Draco heard a cry of 'Daddy!' right before he stepped in. A smile spread across Hermione's face and Draco studied the woman in the office.

She was about Harvey's height, with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Draco and smirked slightly and leaned back. He frowned at her.

"I'm Catilin Bower, Lillith's babysitter." She straightened up and looked at Harvey, who smiled sheepishly as he hugged his daughter.

"Sorry, I'll add a bonus next time I pay you." She nodded at that before heading out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Daddy? Who are these people?" Draco turned to look at Harvey's daughter, falling back a step as he looked at her.

Platinum blond hair and silvery gray eyes.

"This is Lillith Narcissa Malloy."

A bright smile, pearly white teeth. A carbon copy of his mother, with tints of green in her eyes and a slight tan to her skin.

"I'm nine years old!"

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

2,925 words and about six full pages. Almost. One out of two. Eh, good enough.

I can't remember if there was anything I wanted to mention to you guys. Oh well.

What did ya'll think of this chapter?


	3. Unraveling the Threads

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, but Lillith Narcissa Malloy is of my own creation.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews. A few of you were concerned that Harry was playing games. No, he is not. That is all I am telling you, for now.

**Goal:** 2,750 words or four pages

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

**Chapter Two**

**Unraveling the Threads**

"It doesn't make any sense."

Draco paced the lush purple carpets of their hotel room, thoughts twisting and turning as the pieces of the case tried to fit into the structure of the puzzle that he had set out in his head. So far no amount of shoving or rearranging could make them fit together correctly.

Parchments and papers alike were strewn across the nearby table in a haphazard fashion that would most likely be rearranged when his partner returned from her reconnaissance. They needed to figure out the connection, the similar bit of their life or genetic make-up, that linked the attacks into a semblance of a pattern. Once that was uncovered, it would be a bit easier to work.

It would be nice if everything was rational and similar and not irrational and dissimilar.

Neither the case or the enigma of Harvey Malloy and his daughter made any sense. Too many things clicked and fit together too perfectly to be just plain coincidence, but that was all it could be.

Harry was dead.

But why did Lillith Malloy have the Malfoy eyes?

Draco glared at the wall as he spun on his heel and wished that he had on his robes so that he could admire how they would flare out at the motion. He shook that thought out of his head and returned to why they were here to begin with. Anything else could come in his free time. A sheet of muggle paper was whisked off of the table and the others fluttered for a minute before they settled down again. He continued to pace, but now his eyes had a focus, instead of roving impatiently, at the notes scribbled in the corners and the margins of the paper.

Ananda Thymes was a thirty-five year old half-blood who had come to visit her cousin. She was the most recent patient and her case was not yet a complete loss. Her cousin had been with her when the attack had occurred, and there was a corresponding police report for it, it wasn't worth anything, so Draco looked at her medical documentation and personal record instead.

Regular check ups at St. Mungos every year revealed nothing that could possibly lead up to something of this magnitude. Her health was rapidly declining and from what Malloy-Merlin that name was too close to his own-had told them she would probably die sometime within the next forty-eight hours if they couldn't find the cure.

Actually...his exact term had _not_ been cure or fix, but had been heal. Very few of the muggles that Draco had worked with in the past had used that word without thinking and all of them had some connection to magic.

Draco shook his head again and continued to read the parchment. He hated to admit it, but if Dumbledore was still alive, he'd probably know exactly if Harry was dead or not.

Her mother, a muggle, had no history of any diseases before and after marriage to Christoph Thymes, a pureblood wizard who had been disowned when he had married his wife.

The statement made by her cousin was convoluted and didn't make much sense. It, unfortunately, had very little concrete information in it. It was, next to the statement made by the one wizard who had reported being attacked by a wandbearing attacker, was all that they had at this point in time.

Dammit. They needed more information. They needed to know if this was just an outbreak of something new, or if it was all planned out by some genius mastermind. They needed more brainpower, more magic, more knowledge and know how.

They needed more, period.

Draco sighed and reached for another piece of paper, but changed his destination in mid move as the phone rang, a brief flare of something akin to hope mixed with dread. The only person who had this number was the doctor and his secretary at the hospital and it was ten o'clock in the morning, Hermione and himself weren't expected to make their appearance there for another two hours at the most.

"Detective Draco Malfoy speaking." He bit off as politely as he could while he nonverbally cast his patronus in case he needed to send a message to his partner.

"Detective, it's Doctor Malloy. We have another case." The doctor's smooth voice was off. Draco couldn't be sure, but it sounded like something was missing, knowledge, or some sort of necessary memory. He sounded a little lost under the more obvious strain.

Draco shrugged it off. Unless the doctor was Harry, than he was not concerned in the slightest. He cast another nonverbal spell and twisted his wand in an odd pattern. The silvery animal darted off.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." He started to put the phone down, but Malloy was saying something else.

"I wouldn't worry about getting here anytime soon. She slipped into the catatonic state faster than the other patients. I doubt that she'll be waking up anytime soon." The line went dead with a click and a sigh. Draco stared at the muggle appliance in his hand.

It briefly occurred to him that ten years ago he wouldn't have touched one of these to save his life. Now he was gazing it at it as if it could tell him the secrets of the world. As if it held the knowledge about if Harry was alive and where he was.

Was this how all muggles felt sometimes?

Shrugging again, he grabbed the folder that held the copies of the case files, pushed it carefully into a briefcase, and headed out the door, making sure to lock it securely behind him, placing a nearly undetectable ward charm with a burst of concentration and power a second later.

It wouldn't look good if the originals were to disappear, now would it?

He walked to the hospital, something inside of him needing the fresh air and the slight breeze, despite the warmth and humidity of the day. All too soon the building came into sight and he waited near the mouth of an alley until Hermione showed up. They nodded at each other and headed inside and to the office on the eighteenth floor.

They could hear the raised voices from halfway down the hall from the elevator, so they stopped and unobtrusively listened in.

"These patients cannot be moved and you very well know that!" Harvey Malloy's smooth voice was raised in outrage and they glanced at each other in surprise.

"Doctor Malloy, you know as well as I do that they could get better treatment at, oh let's say, a London institution." A female's voice was smeared contempt and dislike, but equally matched the doctor's level without any problem.

"And what if this is the next bubonic plague? What will you do then? You would have condemned the world to a fate worse than To-" Harvey coughed and when his voice returned there was a slight note of confusion to it, unnoticeable if you weren't trained from birth to hear such discrepancies, "Than anything else in the world. These people are in pain, Doctor Senil, moving them would only make that and their confusion worse. Do you really want their blood on your hands?" They crept closer as his voice lowered in everything but intensity. Within just a few seconds they were standing right next to the open door when they could hear Senil snort rather inelegantly.

"I've seen how you've been eying that female detective. You like her." Her voice was filled with accusation and Draco could practically feel Hermione shaking from repressed laughter next to him. A mention of Fleur would stop a rumor like this in its tracks, before it spread any further. If anything, the good doctor should be accused of liking him, his daughter did take after the Malfoy line, after all.

He refused to think about what the accusation in her voice could mean.

"Doctor Senil," Malloy's voice could have frozen tropical waters and Draco shivered at the repressed anger in those two words alone, "You know my feelings on this topic."

"Oh, yes, please, do tell her that you don't even know the mother of your child. That Lillith was left on your doorstep. Or maybe it was that precious babysitter of hers." The feminine voice was saturated in pure jealousy, but Draco didn't notice that at all, his thoughts were stuck on the first sentence.

'_...don't even know the mother of your child._' He stored the memory into a cabinet in the back of his mind, so that he could access it more easily at a later time. Most likely during the hour in the evening that they had sworn to not to even think about whatever cases they were working on for the Ministry.

"You have better never say anything about her parentage where Lillith can hear you." Draco frowned deeply and stored the odd note of bitterness that resounded in a single word.

"Oh please, what are you going to do to me? Tell your precious babysitter to use voodoo against me? Do you _want_ your child to become a violent psychopath?" Senil scoffed.

"Do you want to get the hell out of my bloody office?" He felt Hermione shiver as she leaned over to whisper in his ear and for once a certain name didn't invoke any of his wrath or grief with debilitating results.

"This sounds almost exactly like Harry did when he was past common anger. His voice was like this when he was ready to make threats that he would go through with." Draco nodded, mainly to hide his wince, and stroked his chin slowly.

"Make me get out of your office," There was silence and a triumphant note made itself evident in her next words, which came a few seconds later, "You can't. You're just talking big."

Hermione suddenly grinned at Draco and muttered conversationally, "I bet you thirty galleons that she'll be somehow pushed from the room." He smirked at her and they shook hands.

"You're on."

They waited patiently for about thirty seconds without a sound from the office.

"You have no idea of what I can and cannot do, Senil." There was another scoff and this time there was the sound of something toppling over, followed by a small shriek.

A woman with dirty blond hair, muddy brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin staggered into the hall, her steps shaky as if she was trying to go in the opposite direction than the one she was traveling in. The odd movement stopped after a moment and she looked around in confusion before her eyes focused on Hermione's small grin. She stepped forward until she was nose to nose with the bushy-haired Auror and hissed at her.

"He's mine. So stay away if you know what's good for you." With that she tossed her hair over her shoulder and went down the hall. At the same moment Catilin, Lillith's babysitter, walked from the other direction.

Draco stilled and felt his eyes widen. Lillith was wearing a satin red dress and little dress shoes with her blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Her smile made his heart stop. She was absolutely adorable and Draco didn't know what to do at all. Finally, he sent her a smile in return as they followed her into the office.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Lil-honey." With a loud giggle the small girl was hoisted onto the slim waist of her father and Draco couldn't help put feel something in his chest stutter at the image that they presented.

It couldn't be his heart, though, that belonged to a dead man.

But was he really dead, or did something happen during the Final Battle that Draco was unaware of?

Draco remembered the last few minutes of the battle in bits and pieces, like muggle pictures in a slide show, or a malfunctioning wizard's photo. He remembered running, dodging spells as he looked for his boyfriend. He remembered the fierce pride he felt when he brought down a black cloaked figure. Then he was hiding behind that tree, he recalled seeing the Dark Lord and spitting at him(or was that just in his mind?) and he remembered seeing Harry suddenly appear in front of an acid green spell as the phoenix ring shone almost purple in the weird light. Then he was waking up in the Hospital Wing and looking at the grieving woman who became his partner.

He would have to look at those memories through a pensieve if he wanted to be positive, something he had shied away from even considering, afraid of feeling even worse than he had for so long.

Draco didn't know for how long he leaned against the door frame and tapped his bottom lip in thought before Catilin was passing him, sending him a warning glance as she went. There was no need to look at the memories until there was more evidence. He didn't need to put himself through that until he was ready to.

He blinked back into reality and watched as Harvey(Really, if it was Harry, even if that alone was a vain hope, did he _have_ to call him by his last name all the time?) settled his daughter in a corner at a folding table with a coloring book and crayons before taking his seat. The two Aurors sat across from him and Draco frowned at the new lines that marred the tanned face. Draco let Hermione begin, he was too busy studying the man.

"You called about a new case, Doctor Malloy? Who is it?" Her prim voice filled the soundless void and another line crossed the broad forehead.

"Marge Dursley. She fell into the symptomatic coma faster than any of the other patients, including her three relatives." He shook his head and sighed, leaning back so that he could rub the lines from his forehead. His glasses hit the table and Draco grinned behind his hand as the vibrant green eyes opened to look at them. Hermione gasped lightly beside him and Draco decided that it was time to do a bit of rumor-taming.

"Dursley, Hermione, that name sounds almost as odd as Fleur's does." He snorted.

"Fleur?" Draco smirked at the confused note in Harvey's voice and could feel his partner's bright blush.

"Yes, Fleur Delacour, my... life partner from France." Raven black hair fell over one bright eye as they narrowed in slight confusion.

"That name sounds...familiar..." He started rubbing the nape of his neck and Draco filed that away with everything else.

"It's a common name there, from what she's told me." He smiled at the doctor, flashing his teeth, the other man smiled a bit dazedly.

"Yes. I must have had a patient who mentioned the name," He returned the smile and they returned to business, "Marge Dursley had come to visit her brother, Vernon Dursley, in the hospital when she fell ill."

Draco replaced those words with 'was attacked' in his head.

"Can we see her?" Hermione asked, the calm Auror once again. Harvey didn't have the time for an answer as his daughter came rushing across the room and jumped into Draco's lap, who caught her easily. She had done this multiple times yesterday and, as much as it confused him, Draco couldn't shake the sense of right that showed up in a corner of his mind.

"Mister Draco!" She giggled.

"Yes, Miss Lillith?" He smiled at her, his face softening as she looked at him with the eyes that only ever appeared in conjunction with the Malfoy blood.

"Look at what I did!" A piece of brightly colored parchment was shoved under his nose and he took it gently, eying it like he was appraising it for a high end art gallery. It took far more effort to hide the widening of his eyes.

It was a drawing of a man with a thatch of black hair, green eyes and a stick in his hand. Next to him stood a slightly taller man with dishwater blond hair, watery blue eyes and another stick. Around them stood black stick figures with identical faces, all what appeared to be a grim white mask done with a child's hand.

To him they looked like Death Eater masks.

This was a scene that he remembered well, from before Harry died, disappeared, whatever he did. They had shown up at a raid before anyone else and had immediately been attacked. Even now he was glad that Hermione had, by then, started to glamour his hair and occasionally his eyes to a different color, his father had been there, leading the attack, and had almost killed his own son multiple times. Finally, him and Harry had ended up surrounded and they stood back to back protecting each other with fluid movements. He never had thanked Ron for showing up right than and saving all of their arses. Harry and himself had slept for almost a week afterwards as it was.

"Hermione, look at this masterpiece of work." Draco grinned and left everything else in his mind untouched as he passed the picture over to the woman. She frowned as she took it but after a minute she smiled and looked at Lillith.

"This is amazing, sweetie, but why did you draw this?" Lillith only shrugged.

"She draws what she dreams, that's my theory anyway. My other one is too far-fetched for even me and I love fantasy novels." Harvey chuckled as the picture was handed back to Lillith, who only handed it back to Draco.

"It's for you, Mister Draco." With that she jumped off his lap and across the room.

"What's your other theory?" Draco took out a folder and started to jot down notes of the new victim as Hermione casually interrogated the doctor.

"I have dreams similar to what she draws," Was all he said as he stood up and went to pick up his daughter, "Come, I'll show you to Miss Dursley."

They followed after him and talked quietly between them as Harvey dropped Lillith off with the secretary and walked to the elevators.

"I can't see a pattern." Hermione muttered at him.

"Those Dursleys, the name is extremely familiar, but I can't remember them." Draco murmured right back.

"What do you connect them with?" This sort of questioning had happened to them before, but usually it was Draco grilling Hermione for information from a book she had read when she was twelve.

"Believe it or not, Harry." Hermione stopped in her tracks and pulled on Draco's arm until he stopped and motioned for her to continue.

"I remember them now. The name was familiar to me to and I couldn't remember why. It makes more sense that you recall them more strongly, considering they were one of the things that finally pulled the two of you together." Draco frowned at her. She was oblivious to it, her eyes darting back and forth as a puzzle piece finally fit.

"Hermione." He started, she held up a hand. Draco glanced over his shoulder to see the doctor talking to a nurse by the elevators. He looked back at her and furrowed his brows further when he noticed that her distant brown eyes had widened and she was looking at him in surprise.

"Hermione?" Draco tapped her shoulder and her gaze returned to the present.

"Draco," Her voice rasped in her throat and she coughed once to clear it, "They were Harry's muggle relatives."

DMHP

The alley walls loomed over the small figure like cliffs that were in danger of falling at any moment. She glanced up at them warily, itching to cast a spell that could somehow hold them up, but she couldn't and that only made her more irritable.

Needless to say, Arabella Figg was not in a pleasant mood as the bag of cat food hit her weak leg with a loud clanking noise. She winced and promptly held it a little further away from her body. Her cats had ran out of food and she, against her better judgment had gone out to get their dinner. They were the only thing that kept her sane after the war, after Dumbledore died during a minor battle, after the Order of the Phoenix had decided that a squib like her wasn't worth anything in the war effort, since their savior was old enough to watch himself and keep out of trouble.

It hurt an old woman's heart, it did.

They had spurned her and shoved her off to the side, just like during the first war when her brother died. So, she spurned them. Arabella didn't even look at owls without malice in her eyes now.

Unfortunately, she was getting on in age and brief lapses occurred in her resolve, usually during odd hours of the day when children were being bullied outside of her house. Shining green eyes behind thick glasses would pop up in front of her face. She never acknowledged the scar that rested right above them, to do so would condemn her to missing the child that she had sheltered from the world and fed old cake to.

It had been eleven years since she had even seen young Harry Potter and he had died in the war, saving that Malfoy kid. After that, she canceled her subscription to the Daily Prophet and used her old copies for cat litter.

Arabella still watched the Dursley's though, out of sheer force of habit. She had seen them grow even more spiteful as the years passed and their imperfect sneers grew worse.

After all, no one and nothing could sneer worse than a pureblood wizard. She should know.

She stopped in her tracks as a banging noise came from the mouth of the alley and a trash can lid clanged on the cement.

"Who's there?" She winced at how croaky her voice was when she raised it. Maybe cooing at her cats all the time was a bad idea after all. A stray dog darted across the alley and she snorted to herself.

"Bloody stupid-"

Arabella Figg never finished that sentence, a pale blue light snatched the next words out of her mouth and she fell into a pile, the cat food scattering across the ground as she descended into darkness.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

3,743 words and a little over seven full pages. I tried to make up for the delay. Oh, and I'm not sure what Mrs. Figg's first name was, I think it's Arabella, but I could be wrong.

I want to apologize for the really late update. Internet died at my house and the computer went screwy on me and my magical USB Drive.

It's a Sandisk CruzerSlide. /big smile/

Thank you for all of your reviews though!

Midnight Out.


	4. Memories That Aren't Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any way, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Dr. Senil, Catilin Bower, Lillith Malloy, plus several others do belong to me, however.

Note: This chapter, the beginning at least, might be a smidgen confusing, this is because it is in "Harvey's" POV.

_Thoughts. Obvious, ain't it? Lot's of this stuff in this chapter._

**Bits of a 'dream'**

Kudos to fifespice, Love2Love, and Serpent91 for guessing things either correctly or getting close to it. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!!

**Goal:** 3,000 words or five pages

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

**Chapter Three**

**Memories That I Don't Have**

Harvey Malloy ignored the mutterings of the detectives behind him as he walked down the halls of the hospital toward Marge Dursley's room.

_Why does that name make me feel so weird? I feel like I should know the Dursleys' better, but I've never met them before in my life._

He shook his head slowly as he turned the corner to the elevators. That had been happening more and more often, as a matter of fact.Lillith's babysitter, and the woman who had helped him recover from a temporary coma nine years ago, had told him that they were probably just odd dreams, like the ones his daughter had that made her draw those things that had made the detectives pale. The brunette, Detective Granger-

_Her name's 'Mione, not Detective Granger._

-had looked even paler. Now he had something that would get Senil off of his back. He couldn't remember even liking anyone before, it always brought an odd pang of guilt and the sound of a deep masculine voice. Maybe he had been in love with a man before his temporary coma. Much of his life before that was just a blur of school as he passed grade after grade ahead of his peers. He was young to be a doctor, but he had also entered medical school when he was fourteen.

Or so Catilin told him. She told him a lot of things that Harvey had no choice to believe. The only thing he could remember on his own was his name, but even that didn't seem right to him.

"Doctor Malloy?" One the nurses grabbed his attention next to the elevator doors and he glanced behind him to see the detectives muttering to themselves. They must have figured something out, both of them seemed pretty surprised about something.

"Yes, Nurse Malcolm?" He looked back at the smaller woman, who wasn't that much smaller than him, really. The other doctors loved to tease him about his stature, but he always shrugged them off good naturedly.

"Here are the toxicology reports you ordered on your patients. Nothing out of the norm, as far as I can tell, but I'm only a nurse."

"A very good nurse at that. You should have gone to medical school." He opened the reports and scanned the sheets inside the folder.

She had been right. There was nothing there that raised a red flag in his mind. This was the third time that he had tried this particular route, each time he had added other things to be done. Bacterial cultures came up negative, white blood cells were all accounted for and weren't reacting to whatever had been introduced to their systems. If there wasn't such a large group of people to account for, then he would have put it down to some sort of system failure. It was the hospital's final decision that these people were being poisoned, but not by something that they or the computers recognized in the slightest.

If he really believed in that sort of thing, he would say that they were being cursed.

_A Death Eater._

He shook the odd thought out of his head. Ever since he had meet the two detectives his dreams had started to show more things, like a discussion between himself and two other people, one of them a younger version of Detective Granger, and a redhead that his mind kept telling him was named Ron or Weasel, or something like that.

Those images didn't compare to the ones that the blond had given him. Heartfelt conversations, whispered words in the middle of the night, sharing a magical as well as physical bond that could outlast all things that had come before. Maybe there was a similarity between them and friends that had come before his temporary coma and had woken up with a three month old daughter and an odd tingling on his forehead that returned at odd moments.

"You're right. Nothing new or out of the ordinary on this test either." Harvey firmly put those thoughts out of his head as he returned to the present. He tucked it under his arm.

"Do you have any idea at all about what's going on?" She asked, biting a nail nervously.

"None at all. That's not my job to figure out though. I'm just a doctor, not a detective." Nurse Malcolm huffed and Harvey smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please, we all know that you love to solve mysteries. Like who was pulling those pranks on us nurses last year."

"**Harry! Mate! You have to try our newest product for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"**

He frowned and tried to mask the confusion in his voice as best as he could, banishing the image of two identical redheads as he did so.

"I knew people who liked to pull pranks." He answered vaguely and she nodded, accepting his excuse.

"Alright, well, either way I have the originals with the secretary-nurse on your floor. Lillith's growing up so fast." Nurse Malcolm smiled a little as she waved and walked away. He shook his head and opened the folder again. He would give them to the detectives when they joined him. Right now he just wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on.

As a doctor he felt that it was another plague breaking out and not the attacks that the detectives seemed to think it was. Yet something in him screamed that it was the only thing that they could possibly be and agreed with the London detectives whole heartedly. Too bad that was a part of him that confused Harvey, so it was usually left under lock and key, away from the rest of the world. He just couldn't understand it, didn't know where it came from although it told him that everything he knew was a lie.

He frowned and glared at the paper in front of him. Lillith was not a lie.

"Doctor Malloy?" The female detective's voice sprang up next to him and he turned to them, holding out the report that the nurse had just given him.

_Her name's Hermione, Hermione Granger. She's a muggleborn._

"Nothing new on the toxicology reports and this time they were tested for everything I could think of." Harvey frowned even more as the stray thoughts came stronger than before.

"Including poisons?" Detective Malfoy looked at the report, seemingly not understanding it very much.

_That's Draco! Where's Ron?_

Harvey ground his teeth and tried to stop thinking for a few seconds.

"Including poisons. None of them tested positive." He turned around and pressed the button for the elevator.

"What do you know of the newest patient, Marge Dursley? How was she attacked?"

**Harry glanced at the taller blond, "What do you mean if I was ever attacked? We're fighting a _war_, Draco, not having tea with them."**

Harvey pressed a finger to his temple and tried to ignore the images from another of his odd dreams. Today was just not his day. He would make some of the tea that Catilin brewed for him. That usually stopped the dreams for a day or two, three if she made it instead of just giving him the packet. He was Harvey Malloy, dammit, not Harry something-or-other.

Great, now his forehead was tingling.

"**Was it another vision from Voldemort?"**

"That is something you have to bring up with her." Harvey frowned and tried to calm down. These were the people who were trying to heal his patients. The most he could do was give them politeness in return.

If only they weren't bringing up such odd things in him. The weird images of a life that didn't belong to him was in his imagination and they usually didn't bother him more than once or twice a month. The dreams were another problem.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" Detective Granger's voice filled his ears and he forced himself to look at her and try to ignore the odd things that was happening in his mind. This hadn't been this bad yesterday.

"I'm just getting a headache. This case is frustrating." Her lips thinned into a familiar line and he shook his head again as they left the elevator and down the hall to Marge Dursley's room.

"About the patient?" The blond one prompted.

"**Harry, please, what's bothering you?"**

"She came in this morning. From what we could gather she had been staying at her brother's house in Little Whinging-"

"**I'm never going back there to Little Whinging!" He glared at the frustrated teen. Draco would have to understand why he was refusing to go back, without Harry having to tell him why.**

"-and she... was attacked right in front of their house." He gritted his teeth as they turned a corner and came into sight of Marge Dursley's observation window.

They stopped in front of it and Harvey couldn't bring himself to look at another patient that he was only going to fail.

"Anything different about her?" The taller man was making notes on a pad as Harvey answered the woman.

"Only that she fell into the comatose state faster than the others." He shook his head as possibilities ran though his head, all of them impossible.

Magic wasn't real, so it wasn't a curse.

"**My parents died in a car crash."**

Harvey heard the nurse's quick footsteps before he was in sight.

"Doctor Malloy!" He turned to face the newcomer quickly. Nurse Reynold only worked in the emergency room, he refused to work anywhere else.

"What is it?" Harvey was heading down the hall before the words were even out of his mouth. The quickest way to the ER was down the stairs.

"Another patient for you. ID says she's an Arabella Figg, in her eighties."

_Mrs. Figg? Why do I suddenly smell old cake and wet cats?_

"Why didn't you page me?" He snapped, Reynold only shrugged his shoulders.

"Told me to come get you personally. I'm only a nurse. I do what you doctors tell me to."

Harvey cursed under his breath as he opened the stairwell door and headed down them. Nurse Reynold could be doing other things, like giving a patient medication. Anything was better than having to do what he was told all day long.

"**They treated me like house elves, really. I wasn't even a nephew to them."**

He verbally ground his teeth as he leaped over an annoying banister that refused to move out of his way, he landed in a crouch-

_I've landed like this when I fell off of my broom._

-and hurled himself into an even faster run. There was something inside of that seemed to take over his body. His forehead itched uncontrollably and he couldn't stop to scratch it. His muscles didn't complain yet, powered by the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was...

...surreal. Nothing seemed right anymore. What was he doing in a hospital? He should be with...

...someone, but who? He couldn't remember anything right now. It was all...

...a blur to him. Was Harvey his name? Or was he called...

...something else entirely? Was this even...

...real? Or was he dreaming?

Harvey burst through the doors to the ER room that the patient was in with Nurse Reynold's on his tail. His forehead had stopped itching, but he didn't notice. All he saw was the wrinkled woman on the bed, being attended to by Nurse Malcolm.

"Oh, Doctor Malloy-"

"Get out of the way." The nurse complied. He heard the detectives enter on silent feet. He didn't care. He only had eyes on the woman who was complaining weakly.

"My cats...you have to feed my cats.." He took a step forward and gently rolled her onto her back.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Figg, someone will go take care of your cats." Hell, he would do it personally. Anything to feel useful.

The woman turned to him, the first syllables falling limply from her lips as her eyes widened and one hand raised to gently move his fringe to the side.

Time stood still as her lips curved into a gentle smile.

_I've never seen her smile..._

"**Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"**

"**I'm a Squib."**

"Dear, sweet Dumbledore..."

_Dumbledore's dead!_

"**...shortly after nine on the evening of the second of August."**

"**I had gone out to buy cat foot..."**

"Harry? Is that you? I...I see the scar..."

_Scar? What scar?_

**The batty old woman was force feeding him old cake. At least he was away from the Dursley's, and 'Duddikins' birthday party.**

"**Everything went cold, and this was a warm summer's night, mark you."**

"Mrs. Figg?" Her skin was tinting blue. They had to get her on the ventilator, as soon as possible, but he couldn't move. Harry's-

_I'm Harvey!_

"Oh, dear, sweet boy. What have they done to you?"

-muscles were locked up. Not even his pinky could twitch! What was happening?

"**They were big. Big and wearing cloaks."**

"**They went for the boys...one of them had fallen."**

"Where has my Harry Potter gone?"

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

2,184 words and almost six pages, more like five and a half. I was going to make it longer, like closer to the 3,000 words that was my goal, but I decided that right there was the best place to stop.

Thanks for all of your reviews! I'll try to keep up with updating, but my school overloaded my schedule, although I'm not complaining, a lot of it seems like fun, or could fun if I let it. Like the yearbook production, I'm actually going to be managing my schools website, well, we have to make it first.

My school is outdated.

Midnight Out.


	5. No Other Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the hospital staff, Lillith, and Catilin.

Sorry about the erratic updates!

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

**Chapter Four**

**No Other Choice**

Draco rushed forward, everything turning to a blur, and caught the slim doctor as he fell to the floor in a dead faint. Long forgotten tingles sped up and down his skin and he nearly dropped Harvey-_Harry-_as his heart restarted in a tremulous quake. His eyes widened as a familiar weight settled itself in his arms with an air of belonging and rightness that he fell the rest of the way to the floor in a graceful movement that came to him as naturally as cradling the other man to his chest did.

"Hermione..." He muttered into the sudden stillness of the emergency room. He looked up with a stunned look in his eyes and his partner took a slow step forward.

"What is it, Draco? Is he alright?"

All Draco could do was laugh lightly to himself and brush the fringe of dark hair off of the doctor's forehead.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was closer, but Draco didn't look up this time as tears filled his eyes at the sight of a lightning bolt scar resting on the tanned flesh.

"It's him, 'Mione. It's him." His voice ended in a delicate whisper and he heard Hermione raise her voice slightly.

"Doctor Senil, back away from my partner."

"But... Harvey... He collapsed, I have to take care of him!" Draco raised his head and glared at the female doctor that had verbally abused the man that she now wanted to take care of. Hermione saved him from having to respond.

" Doctor _Malloy_ will be alright. I recommend that you attend to Mrs. Figg." Even as she spoke, Mrs. Figg was sitting up in bed, arm trembling under her weight and already turning a light blue with several sores rapidly appearing.

"Hermione Granger? Is that you?" Draco watched Hermione take careful steps until she stood next to the bed.

"It's been a long time, Mrs. Figg. How are your cats doing?" Her voice was soft, delicate.

"Boots had a litter of kittens. Would you like one?"

"I would love one. You get better, so you can take care of them and help me choose a kitten, you hear me?"

"You were always the smartest and kindest witch that I knew. You make sure that Harry is alright himself. I knew that he couldn't have died... He was too stubborn... Too hardheaded..." With that she laid back and let a nurse stick an IV in her arm.

"We will, don't worry." With a final, speculative look at Doctor Senil, Hermione turned to Draco, whose gaze returned to the man in his arms.

"Come on, Draco, let's take the doctor back up to his office so that he can rest." Draco nodded and picked him up, following Hermione out of the room and to the elevators.

"It's him, Hermione. It's him." He whispered again when the doors had closed and they started up.

"I'm going to have to owl Kingsley as soon as we get back to the hotel. He's going to have to come here and speak with him."

"Who cares about Kingsley?" Draco scoffed, grip tightening.

"I do and you should, too. He's our superior officer and he's going to want to know that Harry isn't dead. The Ministry will have to be informed. It will be a media frenzy when they learn that Harry Potter has returned from the dead."

"Who cares? After all these years, I didn't think... I don't care... It's him."

"You've said that already, Detective. Now can you put me down?" An irritable voice spoke up from his arms and Draco looked at Harvey-Harry.

"I'm not letting you go again." He growled and Hermione sighed next to him.

"Draco, put him down. He's most likely confused."

"Yes, I bloody well am. So would you kindly put me down?" His arms were crossed over his chest and a well-known look was in his eyes. Draco obliged and put him down gently.

"How long have you been awake, Doctor?"

"Since the elevator doors closed," Harvey-Harry replied, stepping away from the two of them slightly. His face was shadowed; every few seconds he would either frown or shake his head as if tossing a thought out of it, "Who's Harry Potter?"

Draco gaped at him. He really didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. Hermione 'hmm'ed behind him and he turned to face her slowly.

"What's your theory?" Draco asked her quietly, leaning against the metallic wall with an exhausted air.

"Mrs. Figg just started something, like a mermaid's scale in a Forget-Me-Not potion."

"A what?" Harvey-Harry's voice cut into her musings and Draco watched as his gaze switched between them in a slight daze.

"A Forget-Me-Not potion. It's taken to induce dreams and or thoughts of a certain person. Mermaid scales are crucial if the ingredients are even going to mix. They have other uses, of course."

"A potion?"

"Yes."

"Alright, weird, but somehow... familiar. Now, who is Harry Potter?" He rubbed his forehead tentatively and frowned further. Draco ached to reach out, grab him, and apparate to a place where no one could ever touch or hurt him ever again.

"Harry James Potter, savior of the wiz-"

"Hermione, wait. We should have Kingsley's permission before we tell him anything else." Draco sighed and internally bemoaned the idea of having to wait even longer until Harvey-Harry would be back with him.

"Why can't you tell me more?" His hands were on his hips and Draco was brutally reminded of when Harry had accused him of cheating, back when they were in their seventh year.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy, were you kissing Pansy Parkinson!? Of all people! You could have chosen someone who looked better at least!"_

"I never would have kissed Pansy." Trickled out from between his lips before he could think to stop it. Hermione looked at him in confusion, amusement shining in her eyes. Harvey-Harry blinked in a daze and shook his head violently before looking at him with only sobriety on his face.

"Whether you did or not doesn't matter. Why can't you tell me more?"

"We're under orders. I'm sorry." Hermione patted his arm and he narrowed his eyes at her. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, enjoying the blush that reddened the tanned skin.

"But we'll answer what questions we can." Draco assured and the doctor took a deep breath as the doors opened. He stepped out and up to the nurse who was watching his daughter.

_My daughter, too. She has to be._

"Can you watch Lillith for a little while longer, maybe take her down to the cafeteria, I need to speak with the detectives privately." As he said this he pulled out his wallet and handed her some money.

"Of course." She smiled at him kindly, looked at the detectives and turned to Lillith, who smiled at her father as he turned to his office. They entered and Draco shut the door behind him as Hermione pulled the curtains of the windows that looked into the hall shut.

"Any cameras in here? Especially ones that record sound?" Draco asked as he turned to the doctor. In response to that he pulled a remote control out of his desk and pressed a button.

"If they were on, they're not on anymore." He said simply and the Aurors sat down without another word.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Who are you people? You're not detectives. I've dealt with them before and they ask different questions, and they threw out what Gerald McTomit had said about a wandbearing attacker. They said that he was in a state of delirium, despite what I had told them." Draco scoffed at this.

"Any one with a magical core, squib or not, does not have a state of delirium due to their magical core burning out any fever." Hermione explained calmly, sitting down gently as Draco stepped to the window and opened it. After a second he closed it again and grabbed a piece of paper out of the printer next to the window and a pen from the mug on the desk. He started to write, listening intently to the conversation going on between the other occupants in the room.

_To the Head of the Auror Department, aka Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

"As for your first question, we are detectives, just not detectives of the kind you are experienced with."

_I know this will sound absolutely mad, but you have to listen to me and come as soon as you are available to._

"Then what kind of detectives are you?"

"We are Aurors, for the Ministry of Magic. It's our job to investigate cases where dark magic might have been used."

_Harry Potter isn't dead. He can't remember anything about being a wizard, though._

"The Ministry of Magic? You want me to belief that you two are a wizard and a witch?"

"To be quite frank, yes, and everything in this case is linked to you, at least partly."

_There's a connection between him and the case. We would like you to come so that you can assess the situation and let us know what we can and cannot do when it comes to him._

"What do you mean by that?"

_Please come as soon as you possibly can, I'll explain the rest then._

_Aurors Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

He signed it with a flourish and handed it to his partner to inspect and add her own notes while he turned to the doctor and answered his last question.

"Some of the victims have a link to Harry Potter," Harvey-Harry flinched and rubbed the infamous lightning bolt scar, "A familial link."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

Harvey-Harry's jaw fell open as Hermione cast her Patronus and handed it the letter. The paper entered the light that was the otter and with a flick of her wand, it bounded through the wall. Draco thought he heard the good doctor voice a few choice swear words under his breath.

"It has everything to do with you, but until our superior officer arrives or sends us word, we can't tell you anymore than that." Harvey-Harry nodded slowly and spoke hesitantly, watching the spot where the Patronus had left the entire time.

"Back when I was talking to Mrs. Figg, she called me Harry Potter, next thing I know I'm in the elevator, with a growing headache." At that, he glared at Draco, who only smirked in return.

"You are Harry Potter."

"No, I'm Harvey Malloy."

"Believe what you want, but that doesn't change a thing." Draco settled himself on the windowsill again and nodded his head slightly at Hermione.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" She asked simply.

"Not since this morning. Why?" Harvey-Harry reached into a drawer and started to rummage around.

"There was a glamour on your face, your forehead to be exact. That's why you would feel as if you would have to itch your forehead or it would tingle occasionally. Something must have happened in the emergency room to remove the glamour, most likely prematurely." She explained calmly as he finally pulled out a mirror and stared at his reflection in amazement, one finger gently tracing the scar.

"Where did this come from?"

"We can't tell you." Hermione stated calmly. Draco started to tap his fingers on the wood in impatience.

"How come I can't remember anything before waking up in Catilin's house nine years ago? And why did I collapse when Mrs. Figg called me by that name?" Draco's hand came to rest on the phoenix ring that hung from his neck and rested just below his collarbone.

"For the fainting, I think that she started a reaction in your mind, or with your magical core, that caused you to faint from the shock. As for why you can't remember anything, we can't tell you that, either."

"What can you tell me?" Harvey-Malloy asked irritably. Hermione paused.

"We can tell you that Lillith is your daughter." Draco stood up and patted him on the shoulder, he could feel tension slowly drain from the muscles and frowned at Hermione.

"Who's her mother?"

They looked at each other uncomfortably and Draco could feel Harvey-Harry tense up again.

"I think that's best left for when you know more." The bushy-haired Auror temporized.

"In other words I have to wait until you're boss tells you that you can."

"Essentially. Good to know that you're not as slow as you look." Draco smirked at the doctor as he moved to lean against the wall. The Auror badge in his pocket heated up as Kingsley called on the magic inherent in it to bring him to the right spot when he apparated.

"I'll have you know that-"

His words were cut off as a loud 'crack' filled the room. Draco glanced to the center of the room and quirked an eyebrow as the head of the Auror Department placed his wand into his pocket along with a replica of Draco's badge.

"This better not be a trick, Auror Malfoy." Draco grinned and shrugged his shoulders at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Give me one good reason why I would lie about something like this and get Hermione to back me up." Was all he said as he watched Harvey-Harry standing up out of the corner of his eye.

"Your people," His voice squeaked. Draco grinned further as he coughed and tried again, "Your people won't tell me anything, and I demand to know what's going on!"

Kingsley only looked at him for a minute then he reached forward and pushed the fringe out of the way, exposing the scar to the room.

"Your right, Malfoy, on both accounts. On who he is and on calling me for help."

"Even old dogs can learn new tricks." Hermione stated mildly.

"Will someone tell me what's going on! Who is Harry Potter?!" Harvey-Harry slammed his fist against his deck and glared at everyone.

"Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding-" This time it was him who was cut off as the phone on the cherry wood desk began to ring.

"Holy bleeding hell," Harvey-Harry snatched the phone off of his desk and spoke into it as calmly as he visibly could, "Doctor Harvey Malloy speaking. Slow down, Nurse Kelly. Speak calmly. There you go, breath. Now, what is it? ...What do you mean Lillith's been kidnapped?"

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

I'm not even bothering with a word count.

Thanks for all of your reviews. I apologize again for the erratic updating.


	6. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the hospital staff, Lillith, and Catilin.

Note: It isn't going to be staying in Draco's POV for long, I'll be switching over after a bit to go to Harvey-Harry's for the rest of the time. Ohhh, this chapter is full of surprises!

_Thoughts._

_**Memories, bits of dreams and the like.**_

_And, introducing something new,_

_/A weird voice in his head. Ohhh ahhhh./_

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

**Chapter Five**

**Truth Hurts**

Shacklebolt looked at Draco, who watched Harvey-Harry's face go through several emotions before landing on determination and staying there.

"Thank you.... No, don't call the police. She most likely saw some other child in the hall and ran off to play, you know she does this. I'll be there in a few minutes, just keep looking, I'm sure you'll find her." His voice was steely as he hung up the phone and collapsed back into his chair.

"Where's Lillith?" Draco stepped forward, placing a hand on the slim shoulder as they shook with repressed tears.

"She's been kidnapped, by who ever has been attacking my patients." He shrugged off Draco's hand as if it was nothing.

Draco's hand burned in response to the near visible waves of sheer power that rolled off of Harry. Harry, it was Harry's magic that burned him, the pure magic that he hadn't felt since the day that he had disappeared. The raw, barely-controlled magic that dozens of wizards had felt and surrounded themselves with in the fight against the Dark Lord.

"Harry..." It was nothing more than a breath, but Draco had the urge to pull the other man into his arms and never let him go again.

He sat down in his chair across from Harry instead.

"I need an explanation. Now. Before the same thing happens to my daughter that has been happening to these people." Shacklebolt nodded and Draco watched the expression on Harry's face change as his superior spoke.

"You are not Harvey Malloy, as you seem to believe, but Harry Potter, savior of our world. Without you, the Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvalo Riddle," Here he flinched and rubbed at the infamous scar as if it burned still, "Would have destroyed you and anyone who wasn't a pureblood who followed him loyally. The world would have been in chaos- and it nearly was. Unfortunately, something happened during the Final Battle that caused you to disappear, and apparently locked your memory of the first seventeen years of your life with it." Kingsley kept his eyes locked on the traffic far beneath them the whole time he spoke.

"Those patients, Mrs. Figg, how are they tied to me?" Draco shivered as the Harry he remembered finally resurfaced with a vengeance; green eyes eyes blazing, hair moving slightly in an unfelt breeze.

"The Dursley's are your only living relatives. They housed you for eleven years before you found out about Hogwarts and who you were. Mrs. Figg was the woman who watched over you for Dumbledore, took care of you where your relatives wouldn't. The others were most likely students or faculty at Hogwarts whom you helped in some way. Maybe saved you during a battle, or vice versa."

"What about these two?" Draco's breath caught in his throat as his hand convulsed around the ring. Kingsley looked at him, questions in his eyes. Draco shook his head. Harry had to remember on his own... otherwise he wasn't Harry anymore.

"They were your classmates during school."

"At this Hogwarts."

"Yes." Kingsley nodded once, sharply.

"So you can help me find my daughter and stop this rogue wizard, or witch, or whatever?"

"I cannot, but my people can. They helped you out of several tight spots back when you were in school."

"Good enough."

"Keep me posted, Auror Granger."

"Yes, sir." With another nod Kingsley apparated out. Harry didn't wait to head to the door, bypassing his white coat and almost jogging down the hall.

DMHP

His daughter was gone, kidnapped. There was no way in hell that she had just wondered off, especially on hospital grounds. She may be adventurous, but only when she was with him or Catilin.

/Just like you, mate./

Harvey almost fell down the stairs but he steadied himself and kept going, ignoring the only thing that kept him calm, that singular familiar voice in his head.

_You're not real! Just shut up!_

He leapt over a banister-

"_**HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!"**_

-and kept running as fast as the possibilities screamed through his head.

Yes, she was kidnapped. Time to move past that.

/You've always been good at thinking quickly! Like in surgery last month when.../ The voice droned on, he ignored it.

"Doctor!" He ignored the female detective's voice as well as he used a wall to rebound down another flight of steps, feeling as if he was almost flying himself.

_Like when Dudley would chase after me and I'd run._

He shook the thought out of his head. This was not the time.

His daughter had been kidnapped, which was all he could handle right now. He knew more than he had a total of two hours ago and possibilities were opened up in his mind that he didn't want to listen to, if those people were telling the truth, that is.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself you incompetent, imbecilic Gryffindor!"

**Harry turned to glare at the taller teen, "Why should I listen to you? My friend is in trouble!"**

"**Because I care about you, Gryffindork! Now will you please slow down?"**

A worried face sprang into sight behind his eyes, interposing itself over Detective Malfoy's face as he did run into a wall, breathing heavily. There were more wrinkles, especially between the eyes, frown lines had been added by the dozen, but it was still a handsome face.

A hand settled itself on his shoulder and he brushed it off as easily as he shook the odd....whatever it was out of his head.

/It was a memory! I've been trying to tell you for months, bloody years actually! You are Harry Potter!/

_I don't care who the bloody hell I fucking am! As long as my daughter is safe, I can be the bleeding queen!_

He used another wall as a rebound board and jumped down the last flight of stairs, stopping in front of the door to the lunch hall to catch his breath.

The other two stopped behind him and he resisted the urge to look at them before he opened the door and into sheer mayhem. Nurse Kelly threw herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically as the other doctors and nurses in the room rushed around, each one calling frantically for his daughter.

Lillith.

She was missing.

Lillith had been kidnapped.

His daughter was kidnapped and he was sitting here, holding this sobbing woman, when he could be looking for Lillith?

No.

He stood up slowly, vaguely aware that everyone had stopped moving the moment that he had come in. It didn't last for long as someone with mousy brown hair slowly stepped forward.

"Doctor Senil." His voice was calm, but he could see the smoke that issued out from between his lips.

"Doctor Malloy," Her grin was tight, her eyes shadowed as she looked at the two standing behind him, like bodyguards, closely, "I've been trying to tell them that I saw her go off with Catilin, back up to your office, but they won't listen to me. I told them that you told her to come get her, correct?"

His eyes slowly widened. There was more going on here then he could imagine. Something inside of him rose up and he grinned at her easily, covering up the growing alarm with an ease that he didn't know that he had possessed.

"That's true, so will everyone please calm down? I have some matters to discuss with Doctor Senil and the detectives. Please, will you follow me?" All three nodded tersely and this time he headed to the lifts, doing an amazing job at covering up how much his legs wanted to give out on him. Luckily the only person in the lift was nurse Reynold, stepping off with a small wave as he passed them. Harvey quickly hit the button and as soon as the doors closed behind the bushy-haired, whatever she was, he collapsed against the closest thing, which was the blond what-its-name's shoulder, who instantly wrapped a protective arm around his waist. Harvey didn't complain, or move.

/Aurors, you were going to be one. Remember?/

_No, I don't._

/Obviously./ It snorted at him.

"I think more explanations are in order." He sighed and attempted to straighten himself out, but Detective Malfoy stopped him with a short growl. He gave into the comfort and eyed his colleague speculatively.

"I'm sorry, Harry-"

"I'm not Harry." This stopped Doctor Senil in her tracks and he saw a hazy light surrounding her features begin to faze into view.

"He still doesn't remember clearly. He has spurts, whatever happened with Mrs. Figg was only the catalyst." Detective Granger informed her calmly.

"This does slow me down, but I guess I'll just have to inform you two of what I know, then."

"What do you know, Brown?" Detective Malfoy's voice spoke up and Doctor Senil looked a bit shocked.

"I guess I was a bit obvious, wasn't I? I nearly slipped in the ER earlier." She chuckled nervously, "I guess this will just have to wait until we get to your office."

Harvey sighed, wanting the day to be over, to be tucking his daughter into bed, reading her a bedtime story and reassuring her when she had the odd nightmare.

"Like I used to get..." It was barely a mutter, but the others looked at him oddly. He only shook his head. The arm tightened about his waist and he felt himself calming down further.

/Draco always did calm you down. You just never realized it./

He ignored it, impatiently waiting for the doors to open as the lift stopped at his floor. He was the last one to get off, the blond auror stepping out before him and eying the floor with a practiced gaze. His office underwent the same inspection, from all three as Harvey locked the door behind him.

He turned around to see one of those odd stick things-wands?-in Senil's grip, pointing at herself as the hazy shimmer became brighter and began to deteriorate. After a minute her hair was a darker brown, still mousy looking, her skin had lightened several shades, and her face had stretched out slightly. He blinked slowly as Malfoy stepped to right in front of her and glared into her face. Harvey just sighed and went to his desk, sitting in his seat gingerly and buried his head in his hands.

"I want to say sorry about my behavior the other day, I was only trying to protect him."

"What information do you have for us, Brown?" Auror Malfoy's voice was intimidating, as cold as a glacier during the winter, as he cut her off.

"First of all, I want to apologize. Catilin has always had a thing for Harry, even when we were together. When he literally showed up on our doorstep, confused-"

"The beginning?" This time it was Auror Granger who spoke up from her from her chair set against the wall, tapping her wand against her chin.

"Ten years ago today, he showed up confused and out of sorts. It was the middle of the night and Catilin answered the door. When I heard her calling me, I went to see what was the matter, but I only saw Harry. I immediately went to write a letter to you two, the whole wizarding world would have missed him, but she took it out of my grasp and told me that he was better off without the world. I didn't argue with her, seeing the signs of delusion and obsession from Romilda during our sixth year. But, I couldn't stop her."

"The tea. What was in it?" Harvey spoke up, irritated at being spoken about as if he wasn't there.

"Several potions ingredients that would hurt you, Harry. I had to replace it with a distilled version of Dreamless Sleep, or even just plain chamomile tea when I could get away with it."

"Catilin was trying to feed Harry Potent Dream-Stop? That would kill anyone who didn't first take the antidote to the poisonous snake venom in it!" Granger stood up from across the room, hand reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out a bag of what looked like herbs. Within seconds she had a cup of steaming tea set in front of him with the water a deep red, "Drink it."

/You should, she looks ready to shove it down your throat like you had to do with that one kid last year./

Harvey nodded and started to drink it slowly, wincing at the bitter taste of it. The blond detective simply came to rest his hands on his shoulders, kneading the muscles gently.

"Anything else, Lavender?" This time Granger urged her on and she nodded before taking another deep breath.

"When she found out that he was pregnant, she thought it was her chance-"

"Pregnant?!" Harvey's voice squeaked and he had to set the cup down as he started to cough. Malfoy's massage turned to a steely grip that he wasn't uncomfortable with in the slightest. He didn't have the energy to be uncomfortable.

"Strong male wizards can get pregnant, or something happened when you survived the killing curse a second time. Either way, there was no mother, just a second father." Harvey set the near empty cup down slowly and turned to look at the man who was holding his shoulders as if he had done it thousands of times before. Malfoy could only nod and look away.

_Alright, this is a dream, go with the flow._

The voice snorted in his head again and said something derogatory.

Harvey nodded slowly himself and turned back around, "Anything can happen with magic, it seems," He was surprised at how calm his voice was and didn't bother arguing. Either this was all another dream, a nightmare really, or it was all true. These people had nothing to gain from messing with him. Either way, he would find out eventually, "Keep going."

/Nice way to take it. I would have freaked, I would./

_Hence why I'm here, and your there... Wherever there is._

/The term is dead, mate./

_Yeah, whatever._

Lavender nodded, "When we found out he was pregnant with Draco's child she thought it was her chance to really get him. But when he- you woke up after three days, thinking your name was Harvey Malloy and your memory nearly gone, she was broken. After you had Lillith she wiped your memory of what you could remember, which wasn't much, and convinced you that you were a child prodigy and halfway through medical school, said that she had always been your closest friend and the traumatic divorce from your wife had left you in shock and self-induced amnesia. She begged me to help her, and I did. If I had gone to the Ministry, or even to you, she would have freaked and ran off with him. So I stayed with her for almost ten years to protect you, and Lillith." With a small sigh she fell into a chair.

"Could she have taken Lillith?" Harvey looked up, looked her in the eye, saw the truth there as she could only shrug.

"I don't know."

"Let's find out." He reached for the phone, quickly hitting speed dial and setting it on speaker. They listened closely as the phone rang once.

_I don't care who I am._

It rang again.

_I don't know if these people are telling me the truth._

It rang a third time.

_But if she has harmed my child, I will kill her myself._

/There's the Harry that I remember./

"Yes, Harvey?" Her voice was filled with sleep and he saw a single tear speed down Lavender's face as she turned away quickly.

"Where's my daughter, Catilin?" There was a resounding pause.

"Lillith's missing?" Her voice was nothing but surprise and concern. He couldn't hear anything in the background that would signify that his daughter was there.

"They know the truth, Catilin, please, Where's Lillith?" Lavender nearly bent double over the desk to plead into the speaker.

"Lavender? I don't know where Lillith is! Why is she missing? Why didn't you-" The phone suddenly died as an owl flew into the gradually opening window and landed on Draco's shoulders. Harvey could only blink in surprise as Malfoy gently touched the package and was covered in a swirl of colors.

"Draco!"

Granger sped to the spot, but he was gone.

"Catilin! Come on, pet! Answer me!" Her only response was static and the dial tone.

"If Catilin doesn't have Lillith, then who does?" Harvey asked quietly, pushing aside the feelings of intense grief after the apparent father of his child(that sounded odd, even to himself) had disappeared.

"I have to make sure she's alright!" The door slammed shut as she raced down the hall, tears flowing down her face. Harvey looked at the remaining Auror, who had her wand out and looking at him regretfully, a silvery badge resting in one hand.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait here." Harvey could only nod as she disappeared with a crack. After all, right now he was essentially useless to them.

The small flare of light that her exit had made had him blinking away the dots. He frowned when after a minute they still hadn't disappeared.

/Try shaking your head harder, mate./

"I might rattle loose a screw or two, Ron." The name slipped past his lips without thinking, accompanying it, though, were waves of pain that originated around his occipital lobe and sparks of color erupted in his vision.

"**You're Harry Potter?"**

"**Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas!"**

"**Professor Lockheart is mad! Bleeding mad!"**

"**My wand, it... it backfired! He's erased his own memory!"**

"**Sirius Black is after you? Bummer." A freckled hand ran through red hair.**

_Sirius Black? My godfather, why would he be after me?_

"**Hermione! Why did you take the broom to McGonagall?"**

"**I don't understand how your name could be pulled from the Goblet! You lied to me!"**

"**Best mates forever, I promised, didn't I?"**

"**Harry, Sirius is dead."**

_No... not Sirius..._

"**I think I like Hermione, mate."**

**Blue eyes shone at him with mild surprise, "You have detention with Malfoy? Bloody twat, he is."**

"**What do you mean you like Malfoy?"**

"**Harry, I'm sorry. Malfoy- I mean Draco, talked to me. I didn't realize how much you two cared for each other." A sheepish smile.**

"**I asked Hermione out and she agreed!"**

"**No matter what happens, we'll always be best mates."**

_Why are tears running down my face?_

**Blood, darker than the hair, darker than the lips, darker than the heart that it flowed out of shone up from the ground and from his hand as he stared at Ron in surprise, the redhead tried to smile, but ended up coughing blood up instead, "I'll always be there for you Harry, tell Hermione I love her, and name your first son after me, yeah?"**

"Ron... Ron... Ron..."

/Pull yourself out of this, Harry!/

He stood up from where he had fallen to the floor, this time tears blinding his vision.

"You're dead..."

/Yes, I am, but you're not! You have to find Hermione! Take her back to Fleur!/

"**Have you seen Neville's toad?"**

"**Nicholas Flamel created the Philosopher's Stone."**

_Quirrel almost killed me down there._

"**He's full of it." Hard brown eyes.**

"**You went into the Chamber of Secrets?"**

"**Sirius Black is a mass murderer, you have to stay safe, Harry."**

_Remus, he was professor that year._

"**I had to give her the broom! What if it was from Black!" Quivering bottom lip.**

"**You and Ron will just have to get over your little temper tantrum!"**

"**Z'ank you for saving my sister, 'arry Potter." Shining, silvery hair.**

"**We'll call ourselves Dumbledore's Army." Mischievous brown eyes.**

"**I'm sorry about your godfather."**

"**Detention with Malfoy? Be careful."**

"**I'm going to marry zat 'onderful Bill!"**

_Mrs. Weasley didn't like her at first, neither did Ginny._

"**I think I like Ron, Harry, what am I going to do?"**

"**You and Draco are an item now? Congratulations, and don't worry, Ron will see sense soon enough." Bouncing brown hair.**

"**Draco talked to Ron? Who did Madam Pomfrey have to knock unconscious?"**

"**Ron asked me out and I agreed!"**

"**I'll always be here for you, Harry. Someone has to keep you in line."**

**The tapping sound of her foot filled the silence as she stared hard at him, eyes thoughtful the whole time, "You gave up a bit of your wand core and magic to keep Draco safe? I hope you don't regret this."**

"I could never regret that... Hermione... Fleur... Ron..."

/Harry James Potter! Get your bum off of that floor and find Lillith! Your daughter! Draco's daughter!/

This time he had to clamp his jaw against the rising scream as the pain erupted right behind his eyelids.

"**I'm Draco Malfoy, want to be friends, keep you from the wrong sort?"**

"**Stupid git. Your parents didn't even love you enough to live."**

**A cruel smile.**

"**Serpensortia!"**

**A twisted laugh.**

"**Cedric is the Hogwarts Champion."**

"**Potter stinks!"**

**Cold eyes.**

"**Scar head! You flaunt that thing as if it defines you."**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was in your head."**

**Pale skin that shone with a life of it's own.**

"**Maybe we should try over. I'm Draco Malfoy and I fully support the light, if only to keep my skin unmarred by that horrid mark."**

"**I'm the one that made friends with a Gryffindor."**

**Pale pink lips twisted into an ironic smile.**

"**Harry, I'm starting to really care about you, I don't want you to risk yourself for nothing."**

"**I'm glad we got that detention."**

"**Harry! Slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!"**

**Worried gray eyes.**

"**Are you sure?"**

He sat up slowly, the room spinning with a vortex of purple and red swirls and flares of light.

/Get it together, Harry! You have to get to them!/

"**Bloody prat! Don't scare me like that!"**

"**_Avada Kedevra_!"**

The colors coalesced in front of his eyes. Something had happened, he could feel it in his core. He stood up with a lurch, arms flung outward to protect what he instinctively knew would be behind him. The colors carried him out of his office, through time and space to where a part of him called for help.

"Sectumsempra!"

He landed smoothly, surrounded by woods that he didn't notice, focusing on the pair of amber eyes that pointed a wand square at his chest instead, ignoring the crimson and violet flames that licked at his heels like lapping puppies.

"Don't touch Draco!"

Harry Potter's blood flew.

"Daddy!"

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Holy cow! This is my longest chapter for this story, and the most climactic one that I've ever written to boot. It has to be the most difficult one at that, I was starting to seriously doubt that this chapter would ever get finished. Oh, and the memory-speech from the people he's starting to remember, I don't know if that's the exact wording in the books, and I don't know where my copies are and I didn't write stuff like that down in my notes when I was rereading them year before last.

Two or three more chapters left until I'm done. Told you it wouldn't be a long story. /grin/

I have to go rest my hands now... and my back, I've been sitting here typing for the past..../checks clock and groans/ Thirteen hours. I've been working on my other ones as well, so I didn't spend all of that time on this one, but it would have been worth it to read your reviews either way.


	7. If the Shoe Fits

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe. That right goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Note: This is going to start in Hermione's POV. I like her POV. /smile/

**Paging Doctor Malloy**

**Chapter Six**

**If the Shoe Fits**

Hermione aparated into the office that she and Draco shared and tossed the now warm badge on her desk as she set a memo off to get Shacklebolt. With another easy flick of her wrist bluish screens surrounded her desk, resembling the computer monitors that she had based the spell on.

"Screen one, case files, Surrey Medical," The panel blinked on and the reports that she had studied for the past twenty four hours popped up, scrolling across the screen, "Screen two, Surrey Medical employee roster," The second one shone, names and faces filling the area. Hermione had to take a deep breath before she could continue, "Screen three, Harry Potter's case file."

Harry's face appeared. The picture was over ten years ago, the green eyes shining with life and happiness. Hermione took another breath and reminded herself that Harry was alright. He was alive now. When this was over, he would be taken to St. Mungos and whatever blocked his mind would be, hopefully, removed. She only wished that he would one day remember Draco, if no one else. The blond deserved Harry. _Needed_ Harry. He would never admit it, but the moment he had entered the room, heard Doctor Malloy talking on the phone, life had filled him again.

Maybe now he could stop crying himself to sleep almost every night.

"Auror Granger? You summoned me?" Shacklebolt stood in the door, interrupting her train thought.

During the war he had been in her command. At first it had been odd relationship, many of her people not wanting to listen to her because she was younger, but thanks to a near death experience where she had kept every single one of them alive, they jumped to her commands. Even now, when he was her superior, an easy to anger superior, when she called, he came.

She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. He took one look at the screens and tapped the fourth one with his wand. It opened up the files that she could not access. The ones on every single Death Eater in existence, alive or dead, imprisoned or loose. It was a large file, kept under lock and key so vigilante aurors could not go after any on their own. He tapped the fifth one and the curses that they had invented and used came into existence. Hermione stifled the urge to scream in frustration, instead stiffening her lips as her wand went into motion. This was going to take hours.

"Do a specialized search in the Curse Files, find anything that might have something to do with what's going on." Shacklebolt only nodded and started to tap the screen rapidly. She turned her attention to the medical reports.

Each one had come into the emergency room before being taken anywhere else. Hermione pulled up the duty roster for the emergency room during the times that the victims had come in.

"What's going on?" Shacklebolt spoke up beside her and she glanced over to see him watching her, worried.

"Draco was taken by portkey." She ignored the sharp intake of breath, focusing instead on the screen in front of her. Only four doctors were on duty that day.

Doctor Boe Cati. Unknown entity in the case files. Non magical heritage. Not a Death Eater. His name was crossed out.

Doctor Gracie Lomick. Halfblood, non entity in the case. Had been home schooled by her pureblood father, no relation to Harry or the magical world. Lived in seclusion in the muggle world. Her name was crossed out.

Doctor Jasmine Senile AKA Lavender Brown. She couldn't give up the flower name, now could she? Lavender didn't go for a break until after Mrs. Figg had come in. The ER had been busy as well, she couldn't have snuck away to attack Mrs. Figg and kidnap Lillith. Hermione crossed her name out with a vicious slash.

Doctor Trace Yal. Registered as a squib. Wouldn't be able to cast the curse on the victim. His name was crossed out as well.

If it wasn't a doctor who had attacked those people, who was it?

"I have something." Shacklebolt turned the screen to her and Hermione couldn't contain her gasp of surprise.

The Plaque Curse. Used by Death Eaters to torture victims before they died. Created before known records, supposedly by a would be Dark Lord. Incantation unknown. The pictures that came with the small file depicted the gruesome curse and she could only nod silently. This was it. Shacklebolt moved the screen back and sat down across from her, watching as she worked. Hermione ignored him.

Ten nurses had been on duty at the time of the attack. She didn't bother to read the information that the hospital called a biography. Comparing their faces to known Death Eaters this time. Only one face matched any of the ones on file.

Nurse Randy Reynold. Had joined the hospital staff three years prior and worked only in the emergency room. Half of the patients he tended to died within hours of being given their medication. They spent that time writhing in pain. No one had ever connected him to the deaths.

Real name, Scott Connelly. An Irish man who had attended Hogwarts four years ahead of Harry. His house, Ravenclaw. Joined the Death Eaters at seventeen. Current status, unknown.

Hermione grabbed her badge and apparated out, not a word spoken to Shacklebolt.

The research should have come first. All of this could have been avoided.

But would they have figured out who Harvey really was?

The last thing she saw was Shacklebolt standing before the screen with Harry's case file, wand raised to modify it.

**PDMPDMPDMPDM**

Walls formed around Draco in a swirl of colors as his feet steadied. The owl flew off of his shoulder and onto a stone outcropping in the corner.

"Mister Malfoy!" A bundle attached itself to his legs and he turned around slowly in the darkened room as he pulled her up to rest on his waist.

"Little Miss Lillith?" Her body shook and a slight breeze stirred the room. Draco glanced up at the little source of light in the room, a dirty window high up the wall. Her accidental magic was starting to act up, he had to calm her down before something happened.

"Where's my daddy? The bad man said that my daddy would be here!" He wiped away her tears and smiled gently.

"Your daddy will be fine. Detective Granger is going to get us out of this. So don't cry, alright?" She nodded slowly, obviously not believing him but still calming down.

Not letting her down, he glanced around the room, looking for the door and spotting it. It was situated in the corner opposite them. Even from here he could feel the wards surrounding it. Draco looked down at Lillith.

"Did you try to open the door?" She nodded and showed him her hand, red welts already forming.

"It burned me." She stated feebly. He contained his growl as he studied the mark etched onto the door. He was able to make out a skull before the wards disappeared and a man entered, a black cloak hiding his body and a Death Eater mask covering his face.

"The portkey touched the wrong person." Voice altering spells covered who it was. Draco couldn't blame him, but that wasn't going to save him.

"Who are you?" He growled out, setting Lillith down behind him as he pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The wand was snatched out of his hand, "Who I am doesn't matter."

"It bloody well does! What do you want with the doctor and his daughter?"

The figure laughed with such maniacal glee that a shiver sped down Draco's spine.

"Yes, what would a Death Eater want with the Savior of the Wizarding World and his precious little daughter." Lillith's trembling got worse against the back of Draco's legs as the bitter sound filled the small space.

"How long have you known who he was?"

"Months." The sneer was audible and Draco had to work not to return it to him at Malfoy strength.

Draco didn't talk, just narrowed his eyes. An uncaptured Death Eater stood in front of him. One who had been slowly targeting Harry for the the past several months without anyone else the wiser. Harry wouldn't have been able to protect himself. The man continued to speak, not giving Draco a chance to open his mouth.

"When I first started working there, I idolized Doctor Malloy, he reminded me of a younger Tom Riddle, before he was killed and went mad. I could sense the magic hiding in him." A giggle filled the air and Draco pushed Lillith behind him a little more.

Someone who worked at the hospital, apparently. What little he could see of the figure underneath the cloak was definitely a male. He narrowed his eyes as the giggle fell silent and watched him with what he would like to think was calculating eyes.

"But he wasn't. I sat there and comforted him as he cried when he lost a patient, where the Dark Lord would have laughed. I watched as one moment knowledge would fill his eyes, only to disappear the next. I was about to start leading him down the path that the Dark Lord had taken, when his precious little girl showed up and I saw you in her," Anger and bitterness choked Draco's voice off as the wind picked up. The cloaked man was emitting accidental magic as strong as Lillith's. This was _not_ a good sign, "I knew who he was then. I _knew_.

"Yet I let him live. I had to get back at him for killing my Master. Lord Voldemort did not deserve the death that he had. I had to slowly torture him. So I used the spell that the Dark Lord had taught us. I cursed them with the Plague Curse. I started off with the witch that he had healed only a week before..."

Draco tuned out the rest of his monologue, mind whirring at top speeds. The Plague Curse. His father had taught him this. It was created by a Malfoy, before known records. Aurelia Malfoy had aspired to be a Dark Lady, she had the majority of the family bending to her will before she was even fifteen. By the time she was twenty she had invented over two hundred fatal curses and used them on any one who displeased her. Within five years she gained a following that could rival the size of the Death Eaters at Voldemort's prime.

There were two cures for this spell in particular, and even then only the ones that were still breathing would live. One cure was to use magic even darker than the original curse, involving blood magic and an unwilling sacrifice. It was horrible to consider, even though his father had been a Death Eater and spoke of torture with passion in his voice. The second way was much easier.

The spell, like many of Aurelia Malfoy's spells, was tied into the hate a person felt. The more hate they felt, the slower and more painful the death. If you killed the caster of the spell, the curse would die with them.

In simpler terms, he had to kill the Death Eater, in front of his daughter, and without a wand. Easy, right?

"You were going to hurt my daddy! You monster!" The breeze picked up at an alarming rate and his hair whipped around, blinding him momentarily. That was all it took for Lillith to run around him and across the room. She began hitting him in the stomach with her tiny fist.

"I think this will hurt him more." The figure raised his wand, but a surge in the wind blew his mask off and a man with brown hair and amber eyes stared at them, blinded by the still growing wind. Draco pushed him into the wall, grabbed Lillith, and ran out the door.

He was up the stairs and out a second door before he heard the sounds of pursuit. He put a burst into his speed and ran into the trees. The phoenix ring heated up underneath his shirt as a dark blue spell narrowly missed his head.

"Mister Malfoy! What's going on?" Lillith cried out in his ear.

"Everything will be fine," He hoped, "Miss Granger will find us and get us out of here."

She fell quiet, and he concentrated his efforts on dodging the debris on the forest floor. He couldn't apparate them out of here, even if he had the strength to do it without a wand. A passenger made it so much harder and took more of a toll on the body.

He tripped on a root and landed on the ground, shielding her tiny body from the impact as much as he could. Draco tried to get up, but fell back down with a small sound in pain. His ankle was twisted oddly under his weight and Lillith's magic was going haywire around them. It was the middle of summer yet patches of ice were everywhere, coating even the root that he had tripped over.

"Lillith, I want you to calm down for me. Can you do that sweetie?" She nodded but the chill in the air worsened until he could see his breath in front of his face. This was not good.

A neon pink spell hit the ground inches from his arm and Draco tried to block his daughter as best as he could from the flying debris. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw the nurse that had informed Harry of the patient in the emergency room. That had been Arabella Figg. Had that only been this morning? A few short hours ago?

"You can't run from me. The Dark Lords justice is always served to those who deserve it. _Infervesco_!" The spell hit him square in the back and he shut his eyes as tightly as he could against the feel of his blood boiling in his veins. His strength went into a wandless shield charm, his willpower went into remembering.

Remembering Harry and everything that they had shared that last year of school. The year that he had fallen in love. The feel of Harry's skin under his fingertips, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunshine. And his hair, although Draco complained about it all the time, was like satin. He liked the way it looked now, although he knew he would never be able to touch it again. Lillith whimpered in his ear and he looked into her eyes, exact replicas of his own, and a plan formulated in his head.

He would do his best to save his daughter. Even if that meant Draco had to die to so.

"Sweetie, when I say so, I went you to run as fast as you can."

"But-" He silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry. Your daddy is the strongest wizard I have ever known. His magic will protect you, and so will your magic." She nodded, uncertainly. That would have to be good enough. He gave her one more encouraging look and stood up slowly, keeping his weight off the bad ankle and not succumbing to the dizziness that lurked at the edges of his vision. He pushed her behind him and dropped the shield.

A cutting hex hit the ring that hung around his neck and it fell to the ground soundlessly, slashing his flesh in the process, "Now!" Lillith took off from behind him and ran into the trees. He spread his arms wide and grinned at the Death Eater in front of him. The end is neigh, isn't that what they used to say? Draco didn't really care. He had seen Harry one last time. He had met his daughter and had slipped his auror badge into her pocket. Hermione would find her and keep her safe.

Draco could die without regrets now.

The man in front of him snarled and raised his wand one more time. Draco's vision registered a purplish haze in front of him, a form taking shape in the center of it. Was this Death?

"_Sectumsempra_ !" The spell headed toward him, but there was a suddenly blinding flash of white light that pushed him several, stumbling, feet backward.

"Don't touch Draco!" Harry's voice filled the air, the last thing that he had ever said resounding almost painfully in Draco's ears. Blood splashed his face. The air was heavy with barely restrained power as the amber eyes man fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" He glanced behind him to see Lillith being held by Hermione, "No!"

"Lillith. Stay there with your Auntie 'Mione." Harry turned around slowly. Hair blowing in the breeze caused by ten years worth of caged magic, eyes glowing with a fire bright enough to rival the sun.

"Harry..." Draco muttered, taking a stuttering step forward. His Harry was back, in all his glory. Emerald eyes turned to him and the gaze softened. Blood was running down Harry's chest in large streams, but he didn't seem to care as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm back." Was all he said before turning back to the nurse, who seemed to be fighting gravity to stand up.

"You killed him! You killed Lord Voldemort!"

The raven haired man took three slow steps forward, until the tips of his boots were inches away from the nurse's knees.

"You tried to hurt them."

"You killed my master!" Great logic there, Draco thought as he rolled his eyes.

"You did hurt the ones I care about," One tan hand landed on top of the man kneeling in front of him, "I think you should consider yourself fired, Mr. Reynolds."

Raw magic filled the air, pulsating in time with the breeze. It caressed Draco's skin like an old lover and he welcomed it.

That was when he finally blacked out, knowing that this was just another happy ending.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but at least it's finally done.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Wrote this today and thought I would post it before I went to work so I didn't forget to do it when I get home in the morning.

**Epilogue**

Draco blinked against the light that dazzled his eyes, and fought against the weight in his muscles. He frowned and glanced around the stark white room that he found himself in, confused. He vaguely remembered running through woods, and a bright flash, and his daughter, and Harry.

A choked sob rose in his throat. Harry was dead, had been for over ten years, he wasn't coming back, no matter what, they didn't have a daughter together and they most likely never would. The past couple of days had all been a dream and this was most likely St. Mungo's where they had taken him when he collapsed from extreme grief or stress or that sniffle he had last month and hadn't gone away like he thought he had.

He buried his face in his hands and tried to quell the rising tears. It wasn't becoming of a Malfoy _or_ the top Auror in the department. He had to be strong, for Hermione, for Fleur, for himself. If he allowed something that he had been living with for a decade make him crumble than he was useless and-

"Draco, are you alright?" A slightly panicked voice from the doorway had him looking up in shock. A man with long, shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes was hurrying into the room, a frown stretched across the tan face.

"Harry? It wasn't a dream?" He asked, fighting the sudden urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't still sleeping.

Harry winced and sat on the edge of the bed, looking contrite, "No, it was all real, every last bit of it."

"Then what happened in the forest… Are you alright?" Draco lunged forward, touching Harry's chest where the spell had gotten him.

The other man chuckled and caught his hand, kissing the knuckles gently. Draco blushed at the touch but didn't pull his hand away. "I'm fine. 'Mione healed me as soon as she could."

"Is she alright?" Harry nodded at the question.

"She's with Lillith, Fleur is ecstatic to play with a child."

They fell into uncomfortable silence at this point, Draco not sure what to say and Harry looking at their hands.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally blurted out, letting go of Draco and running his hands through his hair.

"For what?" The blonde asked, frowning.

"For everything," He muttered, hanging his head, hair hiding his face, "Hermione told me, and it's all my fault that for the past ten years you haven't even tried to get over what happened."

"Correction, I haven't wanted to, and it's a good thing I haven't, you prat." Draco huffed and rearranged his pillows so he could sit up comfortably. Harry was watching him, still frowning.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if I had moved on this would be a very awkward conversation." He pointed out and Harry nodded, the corner's of his lips turning up slightly.

"I still feel bad." He muttered.

"Then tell me what happened ten years ago." Draco urged and Harry looked at him, biting his lip.

"I only remember a little bit…" He said and Draco snorted.

"More than me, obviously."

"The same thing that happened this time."

"And what happened this time?" Draco demanded, irritation coloring his words.

"Can you promise to listen until I'm done?" Harry looked at him from under his bangs and Draco melted at the vulnerable look in the green orbs.

"Fine." He agreed ungraciously and was rewarded with a brilliant smile in return.

"The ring I gave you for Christmas that year, this ring, it was specifically made for you," Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a half-melted ring, "The maker used a bit of my wand and magical cores to link it to me, so that if you were ever in the path of a spell that might kill you, I would be brought to you're side to protect you. That's what I think happened during the Final Battle. I barely remember it either."

Draco was silent for a breath, making sure that Harry had finished his little speech before speaking up.

"So you became a martyr for me?" He sneered and Harry nodded, obviously not proud of himself, "I don't know if I should call just call you an idiot or slap you and call you an idiot."

"I'm sorry." The raven haired man muttered.

"You had better be, because of you I spent ten years, a _decade_ thinking you were dead. The whole wizarding world did."

Harry nodded.

"You could have died this time, or what if you hadn't remembered-which I'm going to want the story about that as well- and ended up actually dieing this time? You're daughter was there. She could have been traumatized."

"You were there as well, I'm sure you would have protected you're daughter, Draco." Harry stood up and went to look out the window.

Draco blinked, "So she is really mine?" He asked.

"Yes, she really is."

There was a pause. "How did that man get his hands on our daughter?"

"He told the nurse I had watching her that I had asked him to get her. He had apparated back into the building long enough to find out if I knew or not, and to get something to use as a portkey." He rubbed a hand against his face.

"I hope you killed him." Draco muttered unmercifully, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No. but now he can't sleep without nightmares about what I could have done to him." Harry's laugh was humorless and Draco's pout turned into a worried look, but he knew not to push the other man.

"And what about Catilin and Lavender?"

"Catilin is going to see a therapist and Lavender is happy that her friend is back."

"I see…"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence again and this time it was Draco who broke it.

"What about Lillith, is she alright?" Harry turned and grinned at him, moving closer to the bed again.

"She's doing fine. Her nightmares are getting better, and she's having the time of her life learning about the Wizarding World," He chuckled, "I think we have a Ravenclaw for a daughter."

"As long as she's not a Hufflepuff…"

Harry shook his head chuckling again.

"How long have I been here?" Draco suddenly asked, realizing he wasn't even sure what day is was.

"Two days. The Healers weren't sure when you were going to wake up." Harry admitted, sitting back down.

"I see…"

"I'm glad you're awake though." He admitted quietly with a shy smile.

Draco grinned and grabbed one of Harry's hands, "So am I, because I'm not letting you go again."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Draco. I have reporters to scare." He smiled cheekily and Draco pulled him into a hug, arms trembling.

"Good."

**Fin**

It feels weird to actually have finished a story… Especially after so long. Sorry I couldn't make it longer, although I might write a follow up story…

And is making a Facebook Page for my penname so ya'll can yell at me about this pretentious of me?


End file.
